Kisedai's Thanks Giving
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan berani menatap iris biru sendu yang sirat dengan kerinduan pada mereka. Akashi Seijuurou berani bertaruh dengan tahtanya, Kuroko telah memendam rasa itu sepuluh tahun lamanya. "Aku ingin ikut kalian". Very long fanfic, you've been warned. Chapter 2/2: Sepuluh Tahun Setelahnya. [Edited cause too much typos] Cover not mine!
1. Chapter 1: Sepuluh Tahun Sebelumnya

**Kisedai's Thanks Giving**

 **Chapter I:** Sepuluh Tahun Sebelumnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

An original **Kuroko no Basuke** written by me, Akari Hanaa

 **Warning : Setiap chara punya cerita masing-masing. Setiap cerita, words bisa mencapai ±1000 mohon maaf jika membosankan** *bow*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-Shintarou-kun's Thanks Giving-_**

Pasar tradisional Tokyo memang tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Hiruk pikuk beserta bau anyir dari penjual daging, ikan dan lain lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Kebanyakan orang membawa tas dengan berat hingga berkilo kilo. Namun hal itu biasa saja bagi pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang tingginya lebih dari 180 itu. Dengan santai, Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju toko kelontong langganannya. Niatnya? Tentu saja membeli _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

Toko kelontong itu tak jauh dari pandangannya sekarang, Toko itu masih saja sepi seperti dulu. Berbeda kontras dengan toko toko disampingnya. Nenek-nenek penjual toko kelontong itu lambat, pikun, tidak jeli, dan bingung. Mungkin itu alasannya orang-orang enggan datang ke toko itu. Tapi lain halnya Midorima. Walau tidak berhubungan darah, jika sempat Ia akan membatu nenek tersebut berjualan. Dan tokonya pasti menjadi sangat antri.

"Ah, Midorima- _chan_ ". Dan Midorima sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuat teman-temanya tahu dengan nama panggilan _unyu_ itu. Tidak terima kasih. " _Ohayou gozaimasu-nanodayo_ "

Midorima membalas sekenanya, yang dijawab anggukan semangat oleh si nenek." _Ohayou_ , hari ini mau beli apa?"

Belakangan lima tahun ini, Midorima sudah selalu membeli _lucky item_ nya setiap hari disini. Jadi jangan bingung kalau nenek-nenek pikun pun ingat dengan kehadirannya kan?

"Hari ini _lucky item_ ku panci perak- _nodayo_ ". Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, sebuah kebiasaaan.

"Hm? Mau berak? Kamu kebelet? Ayo sini nenek antar". Getar getir si nenek membawa kakinya perlahan menuju toilet. Lambat sekali sampai Midorima sempat membuang nafas berkali kali dan si nenek baru saja mengambil dua langkah.

Inisiatif muncul dalam otak jenius miliknya, Ia lirik jam tangan miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat enam belas menit. Masih ada satu jam lagi dari latihan basket hari minggunya.

"Nenek—"

"Midorima- _kun_ "

Midorima kaget bukan kepalang. Dari suaranya, Midorima sudah menyangka ini ulah pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai kartu as Tim basket Seirin. Tapi dengan hawa keberadaannya yang mampu mengalahkan hantu, mana mungkin dia tidak terkejut?

"—WA! Kuroko!"

" _Ohayo_ Midorima- _kun_ "

Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda dengan dominan warna _baby blue_ muncul seketika dari jarak pandang setengah meter. Pemuda yang _pernah_ dijuluki pemain ke-enam bayangan SMP Teikou ini berwajah datar, membuat siapapun sulit menebak jalan pikirnya. Tapi Midorima tahu: Kuroko tidak akan pernah sepemikiran dengannya.

"Bisakah kau muncul dengan normal?". Midorima mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal—kagetnya tadi bukan bercanda. Dulu sewaktu SMP mungkin dia—mungkin bisa membiasakan diri dengan kemunculan mengejutkan Kuroko. Setelah berpisah dua tahun, hal itu malah jadi semakin sulit dilakukan.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah menyapamu dengan normal. Dan lagi, mau normal atau tidak, kalian pasti terkejut. Jadi aku tidak heran"

Midorima kembali menghela nafas panjang. Seperti dugaannya, Ia tidak akan pernah sependapat dengan pemuda dengan dominan _baby blue_ itu. "Ngapain kau disini- _nodayo_?"

Midorima melirik kebawah, bukan bermaksud mengejek. Lagipula bukan salahnya juga kan kalau Kuroko hampir dua puluh centimeter lebih pendek darinya?

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanan yang sedari tadi membawa bungkusan yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil berwarna hitam. "Membeli pesanan ibuku", ucapnya. Masih dengan wajah yang terlampau datar.

Midorima masih tetap memandangnya, kali ini Ia melihat tangan kirinya yang membawa _vanilla milkshake_ ala MaJiBa. Midorima mengerenyit tak suka, alisnya bertaut menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya. "Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah minum minuman dingin kelebihan kadar gula itu? Kau bisa sakit perut—aku hanya memperingatkanmu- _nodayo_ "

Kuroko juga tidak mau kalah, Ia juga menautkan alis sedikit. Walau kelihatan masih sangat datar. "Ini membuatku semangat, Midorima- _kun_ "

"Tidak, itu akan membuatmu sakit perut"

"Tidak Midorima- _kun,_ ini akan membuatku bersemangat"

"Tidak, Kuroko"

"Iya, Midorima- _kun_ "

"Tidak"

"Iya"

...

Sengatan listrik imajiner biru dan hijau datang dari masing-masing mata. Sekali lagi, Midorima mafhum kalau dia tidak bisa sependapat dengan mantan rekan setimnya ini. Surai hijau kembali mengambil nafas. Ia lalu melirik nenek penjual ditoko kelontong, Ia baru sampai didepan pintu toilet yang jaraknya sebenarnya tidak lebih dari beberapa meter. Midorima lalu menjauhi Kuroko, masuk ke lebih dalam toko. Mencari _lucky item_ nya hari ini. Dan _bingo_! Ia langsung mendapatkannya. "Nenek ini yang aku cari, uangnya dikasir ya". Midorima berucap dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Kuroko, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Hm?". Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, bingung tapi tetap mengangguk. Ia lalu mengikuti Midorima yang keluar dari toko. "Sampai jumpa besok, Midorima- _chan!_ "

Bahu Midorima menegang sebentar, Kuroko bertahan susah payah agar tidak tertawa mendengar _suffix_ yang diberikan oleh nenek itu. Tak lama terdengar suara Midorima yang tergetar. "Ya", dan kembali melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

.

Perjalanan dihiasi hening yang canggung. Baik Midorima atau Kuroko, tidak ada niatan membuka pembicaaraan terlebih dahulu. Kuroko kalut, _apa Midorima-kun mau balas dendam? Selama ini Ia selalu perang dingin dengannya kan? Uh_

Pasangan hijau dan biru itu sampai pada taman kota yang tak jauh dari pasar. Midorima mendudukan diri di ayunan. Begitupula Kuroko. Midorima memandang sebentar _lucky item_ nya. Betapa _absurd_ nya _lucky item_ nya hari ini. Panci perak? Yang benar saja

Ayunan berdecit pelan, tapi masing masing Kuroko dan Midorima tak ada yang mau angkat bicara. Canggung? Peduli lah, dari dulu mereka sudah seperti itu kok. Midorima menghela nafas-lagi-yang tak lama terdengar suaranya memecah keheningan canggung diantara mereka

"Kuroko". Kuroko menoleh, tapi tak memberikan respon. Ia rasa, menoleh saja cukup untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Midorima untuk bicara

"Terima kasih", lanjutnya. Kali ini pupil Kuroko membesar. Masih dengan sedotan dibibirnya. _Terima kasih? Untuk apa?_

Kuroko masih dalam pikirannya ketika suara Midorima kembali menyapa pendengarannya. "Untuk segalanya"

Kuroko bingung lagi. Rasanya Ia belum pernah menghadiahkan Midorima sesuatu. Apalagi yang sampai membuatnya berterima kasih?

"Kau sudah menyadarkanku. Kau sudah membuatku paham apa arti sebenarnya dari kata _tim_. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan tim Shuutoku, meski Otsubo - _san_ selalu serius pada saat latihan, tapi Ia begitu hangat saat berbincang bersama. Atau Miyaji- _san_ yang sangat ketat dan tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan pada saat latihan, Ia akan sangat bersahabat jika bercanda sambil memakan semangka yang Kimura- _san_ bawakan. Kimura- _san_ orangnya sangat baik, pada saat aku dan Takao mual setelah latihan, Kimura- _san_ lah yang menemani dan membawakan obat serta kompres pada kami. Dan Takao—"

Midorima berhenti sejenak. Ingatannya terhadap Takao tidak pernah baik. Awal pertemuan mereka pun, Midorima menganggap Takao orang yang ceroboh. Tapi pada saat melawan Rakuzan, Midorima tahu Takao tak akan menyerah dan akan terus maju walaupun Ia berhadapan dengan _Emperor Eye_ milik Akashi. Tapi, bahkan jauh dari hari itu, Ia sudah memutuskan untuk percaya sepenuhnya pada timnya, dan menghilangkan anggapan bahwa Ia lah pemain terbaik, Dan sisanya hanya akan menjadi beban. Pemikiran itu sudah Ia buang jauh jauh, setelah Seirin menang melawannya.

"Dan Takao, orang itu ceroboh, banyak omong dan semaunya saja. Tapi—"

Hening

"Hanya Takao- _kun_ yang mampu Midorima- _kun_ percaya seperti Midorima- _kun_ percaya dengan dirimu sendiri, atau _lucky item_ mu, atau tembakan tiga angkamu di hari terbaik Cancer?"

Hening lagi

Kali ini bukan hening canggung, tapi hening yang diberikan Midorima atas kebenaran ucapan Kuroko. Midorima memandang Kuroko dalam. Air mukanya bersahabat, hangat. Belum pernah Midorima menunjukkan wajah seperti ini dihadapannya. Kuroko tersenyum manis.

"Aku benar?", Midorima memberikan anggukan dua kali pada Kuroko

"Maka dari itu, terima kasih. Terima kasih karna sudah pernah mengalahkan ku dalam pertandingan. Terima kasih karna sudah pernah menang melawan egoku sendiri. Aku beruntung bertemu dengan basket, aku beruntung bertemu _Kiseki no Sedai_ , dan aku beruntung bertemu—Denganmu"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka Midorima akan berucap seperti itu. Tapi bukan Kuroko namanya jika dia tidak tenang dalam kondisi apapun. "Midorima- _kun_ "

"Aku, benar benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi perasaanku sama dengan Midorima- _kun_. Aku juga belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya rekan tim yang solid. Tapi aku percaya itu ada, dan aku akan mewujudkan tim impian yang solid. Midorima- _kun_ , apapun yang sudah _Kiseki no Sedai_ lakukan pada masa lalu kita, tetap kenang sampai nanti kita tua. Aku ingin kita reuni lagi dan membicarakan bagaimana dunia merubah sudut pandang kita semua. Tidak ada lagi keegoisan ingin menang sendiri dari diri kita. Saat itu, aku ingin kita menjadi tim yang solid, _sekali lagi_ "

Midorima terharu luar biasa, Ia merespon dengan menutup mata dan menaikkan bingkai kacamata nya. Tatapannya berubah hangat dan senyum manis terbingkai di bibirnya. "Ya, akan kulakukan"

Midorima berdiri dari duduknya, "Kuroko, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Dan ah—"

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya dan mengeluarkan gantungan kunci dengan bentuk burung piyo berwarna biru langit dengan warna mata senada

"Ini _lucky item_ Aquarius hari ini- _nodayo_. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Midorima berjalan keluar taman, "Shintarou- _kun_!". Midorima terhenti sebentar lalu menoleh. "Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tidak masalah- _nodayo_ ". Dan Midorima menghilang dari pandangan.

 ** _-Atsushi-kun's Thanks Giving-_**

 _Kring kring_

Pintu restauran _cake_ itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari dua meter masuk kedalam. Surai dan warna mata berwarna ungu cantik. Tapi wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan cantik sama sekali. Malah warna cantik itu tidak bisa menutupi kesangaran wajah serta auranya. Wajah malas terpampang jelas dari balik surainya yang panjang. Penjaga toko hanya bisa getar getir melihatnya.

Tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih santai ketika menatap etalase yang penuh dengan potongan seperdelapan kue atau kue yang berbentuk penuh bundar. Melihat lihat sebentar, kemudian memanggil pelayan terdekat dibalik etalase.

"Hmmm, pelayan- _chin_ ". Suara kelewat malas namun cukup didengar oleh pelayan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Matanya tidak pernah melihat kearah lain selain _cake_ berwarna putih polos dengan _sprinkle_ warna warni menyebar diatasnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Dalamnya apa?"

"Oh hai' dalamnya lapis bolu warna warni dan berbeda rasa disetiap lapisnya. Coklat leleh dan _strawberry_ matang berada ditengah _cake_ , disekitar sini", pelayan itu kemudian menunjuk bagian tengah _cake_ , melingkarinya seperempat dari keseluruhan _cake_ tersebut.

"Hmmm, kau punya berapa banyak?". Ucap surai ungu lagi. Murasakibara Atsushi mungkin telah menemukan _heaven_ nya yang baru.

"E-Eh? Kami punya sekitar lima loyang"

"Aku beli semuanya, tolong hidangkan satu loyang untuk ku makan disini". Murasakibara lalu pergi ke _counter_ kasir. Perempuan berwajah manis dengan surai coklat yang menjadi penjaga kasir memberikan kupon berupa _cake_ gratis di pembelian yang ke-lima. Kasir itu tidak terlihat getir sama sekali dan malah merasa gemas melihat Murasakibara. Menurutnya Murasakibara terlihat seperti bayi besar. "Terima Kasih dan selamat menikmati _cake_ nya". Kasir itu kemudian bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Jika mesin kasir lebih tinggi dari yang sekarang, bisa dipastikan jidat perempuan itu mencium manis mesinnya.

Murasakibara berlalu menuju meja kosong tepat disamping kaca besar menuju jalanan. Dilluar hujan deras, dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Murasakibara berhenti ditoko itu. Setelah kepindahannya ke Akita, Ia jarang mengunjungi toko _cake_ disekitar sini. Terlebih lagi toko ini termasuk toko baru buka dijajaran Tokyo. Ya, Murasakibara kembali ke Tokyo seminggu yang lalu—atas permintaan orang tuanya yang sudah merengek memintanya untuk pulang. Terbalik? Ya, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

" _Doumo_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ ". Wajah Murasakibara mendongak sedikit, dilihatnya Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk disebrangnya. " _Are_? Kuro- _chin_? Sejak kapan disitu?". Murasakibara masih mempertahankan wajah malasnya. Bagi Kuroko, salah satu rekannya yang tidak mau repot repot terkejut karna kedatangannya yang tiba tiba adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara yang selalu damai dengan snack- _chin_ nya, membuat Kuroko banyak suka terhadapnya. Ia berlaku masih seperti anak kecil yang polos. Dan Kuroko menyukai anak kecil. Tapi lain halnya dalam basket, tentunya.

"Permisi, _cake_ pesanan anda datang tuan. Beserta yang ingin anda bawa pulang. Terima kasih banyak". _Waiter_ itu kembali membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, dan berbalik kembali ke balik etalase. "Ini untuk Kuro- _chin_ "

Murasakibara memberikan sepotong kue yang Ia pesan. Jujur, _cake_ itu terlihat lezat dimata Kuroko. "Terimakasih Murasakibara- _kun_. _Itadakimasu_ "

Meja nomer duapuluh satu itu hening. Kuroko sibuk menyesap _vanilla shake_ sambil sesekali memotong kue dan memasukkan nya kemulutnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara- _kun_ , ada acara apa ke Tokyo?". Kuroko memecah keheningan yang nyaman. Ia mendongak menatap Murasakibara yang masih mengunyah _cake_ nya yang sebagian besar sudah habis. "Ayah dan Ibuku memaksaku pulang. Padahal menyusahkan sekali"

"Murasakibara- _kun_ tidak boleh begitu"

"Hn, Kuro- _chin_ sendiri tumben ada di toko kue"

"Hm, keponakanku ulang tahun hari ini, dan aku membelikan kue untuknya". Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada kotak persegi empat disebelahnya, Murasakibara memberi anggukan.

"Kuro- _chin saa_ "

"Ya?"

Hening, Murasakibara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menyuap pelan _cake_ yang tinggal seperdelapan dihadapannya. "Murasakibara- _kun_? Ada apa?", ucap Kuroko lagi

"A-Aku ingin bert-terima kasih". Bibir disunggingkan keatas, iris matanya memandang kesana dan kemari. Murasakibara gugup setengah mati.

"U-Untuk?"

"Aku sadar, setelah Kuro- _chin_ mengalahkanku. Aku ingin belajar menghargai tim. Aku ingin belajar membagi peran satu sama lain. Mereka baik sekali padaku, walaupun mereka akan marah jika aku membolos latihan. Mereka akan membiarkanku membawa _snack_ _-chin_ kedalam _gym_ asal aku datang dan bermain saat latihan. Walaupun melawan mereka adalah hal yang membosankan. Tapi Muro- _chin_..."

Kuroko hening. Ia diam, menunggu Murasakibara melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Muro- _chin_ yang paling baik diantara mereka. Muro- _chin_ selalu membelikanku _snack_ , Ia juga tidak pernah memarahiku". Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Kuro- _chin_ , aku tidak tau kau perduli atau tidak. Tapi aku menyukai basket seperti aku menyukai _snack-chin_ ". Kuroko tertawa sedikit. "Itu aku tau Murasakibara- _kun_ ". Wajah Murasakibara memerah sedikit, namun kembali normal. "Hn, sama seperti aku menyukai hal hal yang lain. Seperti...

Bermain di SMP Teikou bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Nijimura, juga saat saat kita bermain sebagai tim pada saat itu, pertemuanku dengan tim Yosen, bertemu dengan basket, dan bertemu dengan Kuro- _chin_. Aku menyukai itu semua.

Maka dari itu. Terima kasih banyak Kuro- _chin_ , aku belajar banyak darimu. Terima kasih karna sudah ada disaat aku berada dijalan yang salah, Kuro- _chin_ "

Mereka berdua sama sama menghabiskan _cake_ disaat yang bersamaan. Kuroko menghela nafas, belum hilang dari ingatannya ketika Shintarou mengucapkan hal yang sama dua bulan yang lalu. Kali ini, Murasakibara?

"Atsushi- _kun_ "

Hening

"Boleh aku panggil begitu?". Murasakibara terlihat senang, namun kembali memasang wajah malas

"Ya,Kuro- _chin_ "

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih dengan Atsushi- _kun_ , dan juga _Kiseki no Sedai_ , basket, tim Seirin, dan tim Teikou. Sama seperti mu, aku juga merasa hal itu adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Makanya, ayo kita bertemu lagi nanti lalu menceritakan hal-hal yang sudah berhasil merubah sudut pandang kita, ya?"

"Ya, akan kulakukan Kuro- _chin_ "

Murasakibara bangkit berdiri, " _Jaa mata_ , aku sudah ditunggu oleh orang tua ku. Oh iya, kue ini untuk Kuro- _chin_ dan ini oleh oleh dari Akita". Satu dari empat kotak kue yang dibawanya diberikannya pada Kuroko, dengan gelang anyam berwarna biru cerah diatasnya. "Eh? Terima kasih banyak Atsushi- _kun_ ". Kuroko membungkun sembilan puluh derajat yang dibalas ayunan punggung tangan yang terlihat santai.

 ** _-Ryouta-kun's Thanks Giving-_**

"Kuroko- _chhi_! Selamat sore- _ssu_!". Suara cempreng yang nyaring serta _suffix_ yang berlebihan menyapa gendang telinga Kuroko. Taman kota benar benar penuh dan ribut. Tapi suara Kise Ryouta masih saja terdengar jelas dari jarak empat meter. Kuroko menoleh ke kanan, Kise datang masih dengan seragam sekolah lengkapnya. Dan hal itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesona modelnya.

"Selamat sore, Kise- _kun_ "

"Yaampun maaf! Aku terlambat lima belas menit ya? Maafkan aku _-ssu_. Aku tadi dicegah siswi-siswi didepan gerbang- _ssu_ , mereka menanyakan tentang kepergianku ke Amerika minggu yang lalu- _ssu_ huft". Kise mengambil nafasnya setelah berlari dari beberapa ratus meter dibelakang. Tentu saja Ia tidak mau membuat Kuroko menunggu lebih lama

"Tak apa Kise- _kun_ , lain kali sms juga bisa kan?". Kuroko berjalan menuju bangku taman yang kosong. Kise duduk terlebih dahulu, sambil mengambil udara secara rakus berkat larinya yang luar biasa cepat tadi. "Sebenarnya aku ingin minta Kuroko - _chhi_ menemaniku membelikan sesuatu untuk seseorang"

"Kise- _kun_ punya pacar?". Kuroko kembali menyesap _vanilla shake_ nya. Kise mendelik sebentar, rasanya Kuroko memang tidak pernah berpisah dengan minuman dingin rasa _vanilla_ itu. Wajah Kise memerah sebentar lalu kembali memandang lurus.

"U-um, ada siswi yang menarik perhatianku disekolah. Dia tidak pernah berteriak ketika melihatku, orangnya irit bicara dan jika lewat hanya tersenyum. Rambutnya hitam halus sepanjang pinggangnya, dia kalem, tidak pernah bercanda kelewatan bersama siswa lain. Dia juga pintar, dia sering sekali masuk lima besar peringkat satu sekolah. Dia biasanya hanya makan siang roti dengan susu _vanilla_ , Oh! Jangan lupa novel yang mirip dengan Kuroko - _chhi_ baca itu- _ssu_ ". Kise kemudian menunjuk novel ditangan Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Kise- _kun_ berbakat ya jadi _stalker_ "

Kise kemudian gelagapan salah tingkah, badannya bergerak kesana kemari mencari kenyamanan. Jangan lupa mengusap tengkuk nya dan menggaruk pipinya yang terasa hangat. "I-itu, hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya"

"Sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan Kise- _kun_ ". Iris mata Kise meredup tanpa Ia sadari, Kise tahu itu. Mungkin lebih baik dari Kuroko. Tapi siswi itu benar benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Setidaknya, baru ini Kise merasakan rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa sampai ingin meledak. "Tapi aku rasa, pasangan yang berbeda sifat adalah pasangan yang sempurna". Kuroko tersenyum samar. "Kuroko- _chhi_..."

Hangat. Dalam hati Kise merasakan hangat sama seperti Ia mendekap Ibunya. Kuroko benar benar makhluk yang spesial dalam hidupnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo Kise- _kun_ , aku akan membantu mencari baranganya"

Kise pun mengangguk semangat dan berjalan bersebalahan dengan pencinta _vanilla_ itu. Dan sedikit Kise rasakan, Kuroko punya kemiripan dengan siswi itu. Dan itu membuat senyumnya terkembang.

.

Kuroko menyesap _vanilla shake_ nya untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Setelah berkeliling dua jam, akhirnya mereka menemukan yang mereka cari: hadiah untuk si siswi yang diam diam Kise kagumi

Mereka memandang diam hadiahnya saat ini. Lucu, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dua boneka beruang yang saling menyatu dengan boneka berbentuk hati ditengahnya. Beruang laki-laki menggunakan kemeja berwarna kuning keemasan dan yang perempuan menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam. Kise sendiri yang memilih bajunya, katanya sebagai perwakilan masing-masing warna. Dan Kuroko mengangguk setuju

"Kuroko- _chhi_ , terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku benar benar lega mendapatkan barang yang kuinginkan. Tinggal bagaimana aku bisa memberinya tanpa sepengetahuan fansku disekolah- _ssu_ ". Kise menerawang, Kuroko hanya memperhatikan datar. Serasa sudah cukup membantu hari ini, Kuroko pun berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Kise menerawang sendirian, yang kemudian dicegah langsung oleh Kise, membuat Kuroko duduk kembali ke sofa MaJiBa

"Ada apa lagi Kise- _kun_?"

"Ah, maaf Kuroko- _chhi_ , masih ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

Hening. Kuroko masih menunggu kalimat Kise selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih", ucapnya lagi. Dan entah kenapa, irisnya terlihat sedih, dan tersirat lega

"Kise- _kun_ sudah mengatakannya tadi". Kuroko mengrenyit heran, kenapa lagi rekannya yang satu ini?

"Bukan untuk hadiah ini. Tapi karna sudah datang kehidupku". Hening sebentar, Kuroko menautkan alis

"Maaf?"

"Karna Kuroko- _chhi_ sudah mengembalikanku dan menyembuhkan keegoisanku yang muncul saat bermain dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Aku berterima kasih, karna sudah menjadi bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , aku berterima kasih karna tidak berpaling dan menyembuhkan kami semua, aku berterima kasih karna muncul diantara basket dan _Kiseki no Sedai_. _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak akan sempurna tanpamu, Kuroko- _chhi_ , karna itu aku berterima kasih". Hening lagi. Kuroko diam, auranya terlihat tenang. "Aku juga... ingin berterima kasih dengan Kise- _kun_. Terima kasih ya."

"Kise- _kun_ , jika kita tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama, mari berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan kita sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat kita tersenyum, apa yang membuat kita sedih, apa yang merubah kita. Aku ingin kembali mengenal kalian saat itu". Kise tidak terlalu mengerti, apakah artinya mereka akan terpisah setelah ini? Segera pemikiran itu ditepisnya jauh jauh, namun tak bisa Kise pungkiri jika dia setuju dengan kalimat barusan.

"Kise- _kun_ , terima kasih untuk _vanilla shake_ nya. Aku pulang dulu, Kise- _kun_ juga jangan pulang terlalu larut. Besok kau ada rencana besar kan? Semangat untuk besok, Kise- _kun_ "

"Ah tunggu Kuroko- _chhi_ , ini aku ada hadiah untuk mu". Kise kemudian mengeluarkan benda lembut berwarna biru langit yang Kuroko deteksi sebagai _wristband_. Kuroko menerimanya dengan tangan kanan, yang disusul senyum cerah oleh si pirang. "Untukku?"

Kise kemudian mengangguk ringan

"Ryouta- _kun_ ". Mata Kise membulat, Ia tidak menyangka jika Kuroko akan memanggil nama kecilnya. Kuroko terkejut melihat ekspresi Kise yang diluar dugaan. Cepat-cepat Ia meminta maaf. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang"

"Eh? Tidak-tidak! Kuroko _-chhi_ bolehku memanggilku begitu! Aku malah akan senang!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih Ryouta- _kun_ ". Ryouta kembali mengangguk dan kini melambaikan tangannya sampai Kuroko benar benar hilang dari pandangan.

 ** _-Daiki-kun's and Satsuki-san Thanks Giving-_**

Hari ini, tepat tanggal empat dibulan agustus dan Tokyo sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot. Suhu mencapai lebih dari tiga puluh derajat, matahari terik sekali menyinari jalanan Tokyo yang masih tetap ramai seperti biasa. Hawa panas merebak diseluruh kota, tidak termasuk ruangan ruangan berAC milik orang kaya atau perpustakaan kota. Dan disinilah Kuroko berada. Perpustakaan kota, surga baginya. Novel yang berjumlah tidak sedikit membuatnya betah kalau bisa sampai bermalam disana. Hari ini dengan anehnya perpustakaan terlihat ramai. Malah tidak terlihat seperti perpustakaan kota. Ramainya tidak wajar, dan hal itu buruknya membuat pendingin ruangan tidak bekerja. Kuroko membaca sambil gelisah, keringat mengucur tidak ada tanda tanda akan berhenti. Dan Ia pasrah. Ia segera membereskan tasnya dan membawanya keluar. Novel tidak dapat, _mood_ pun jadi berubah seratus derajat.

"TETSU- _KUUUUNN_!". Suara cempreng yang tidak asing memanggilnya dari sebelah kanan. Belum juga selesai menengok, tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal dengan beban yang lebih berat diatasnya. "Selamat sore Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_. Momoi- _san_ _,_ sesak"

"Selamat sore Tetsu- _kun_!". Momoi segera melepaskannya dan duduk dihadapan Kuroko, masih dengan wajah tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. "Tetsu, Sore. Oi Satsuki, apa kau harus selalu begitu setiap kali bertemu dengannya?"

" _Datte_! Aku tidak kuat". Momoi berdiri dan memasang wajah kesal pada pemuda tan yang mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya, tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau masih belum bisa berhenti dengan kebiasaan jorokmu itu". Kuroko berhasil berdiri dan menepuk celana kain nya pelan. "Tetsu, Ayo one-on-one!"

Pemuda satu ini memang tidak mengenal kondisi. Sudah terik begini, mau main one-on-one? Susah memang kalau bicara dengan maniak basket. "Kalau aku pingsan, Aomine- _kun_ harus tanggung jawab"

"Heh? Tanggung jawab? Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu". Kuroko menghela nafas. Kadang Ia tidak bisa sependapat dengan Aomine karna pola pikirnya yang terlampau _dewasa_. Dan Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan tapi menerima ajakan. "Ayo", ucapnya lagi.

Berjalan sepuluh menit dan mereka sampai pada lapangan basket kota. Cat lapangan sudah mengelupas sana sini akibat panas dan dingin cuaca. Papan ring dan ring sendiri terlihat berkarat akibat tidak pernah diurus—meski terlihat berbahaya, mereka sama sekali tidak perduli dan mulai meletakkan tas di area penonton. Momoi pun ikut duduk dibangku kayu sudah terlihat hendak patah. "One-on-one, lima ronde. Aku mohon"

Kuroko menatap Aomine memelas, tahu kalau sudah bermain basket, sampai Kuroko menangpun dia tak akan berhenti: mustahil

"Oh ayolah, Kita sudah lama tak bermain seperti ini". Aomine mulai men _drible_ bola. Kuroko memasang posisi _defense_. Aomine melangkah maju, menundukkan dirinya sejajar dengan Kuroko. Menatap lurus mantan _bayangan_ nya. Memasang wajah serius. Dan berhasil melewati Kuroko, dengan sangat mudah tentunya

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan mereka sudah bermain empat ronde. Satu hal yang Aomine tahu: Kuroko tidak pernah bertambah kuat jika one-on-one dengannya. Beda hal jika menyangkut pautkan tim dan juga tekad yang kuat, tentunya.

"Tetsu, aku mohon. Bertambah kuatlah walau cuman sedikit". Bibir Kuroko melengkung sedikit. Merasa direndahkan: tapi sebenarnya Aomine tidak salah. "Aomine - _kun_ pikir aku bisa mengalahkanmu? Yang benar saja, lagipula tadi siapa yang mengajak one-on-one? Jangan melihatku begitu". Alis Aomine bertaut.

"Kupikir dengan wajah seperti tadi kau akan bilang seperti " _aku akan mengalahkanmu! Lihat saja!_ ', Tetsu". Sambil mempraktekkan wajah datar Kuroko namun gagal, malah menjadi bahan tertawaan Momoi.

"Satsuki! Belikan minum! Aku haus!"

"Heh! Memang aku pembantumu?!"

" _Onegaisimasu_ Momoi- _san_ , aku juga hampir pingsan"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Cih."

Kali ini Kuroko memegang bola. Bolanya di _drible_ pelan sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Tenang namun mematikan. Hampir saja Ia menggunakan _vanishing drive_ jika suara Aomine tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya. Walaupun samar, namun Kuroko bisa beranggapan bahwa Aomine mengatakan:

"Terima kasih, Tetsu"

Langkahnya terhenti, bola lepas dari tangannya dan sekarang menggelinding ke ujung lapangan. Kuroko berbalik menghadap punggung Aomine yang masih memasang posisi bertahan. "Maaf? Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Lagi. Ia mendengar kalimat ini lagi. Sebulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Ryouta dan Atsushi, tiga bulan setelah Shintarou. "Maaf aku tidak mengerti"

"Terima kasih karna sudah menang dari kegelisahanku"

Hening sebentar, mereka berdua sudah tidak memasang posisi _defense_ dan _offense_. Mereka sudah berbalik satu sama lain dan saling menatap. "Terima kasih karna sudah membuatku lega akan hidupku sendiri, Tetsu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku tak bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya

"Tetsu, sadar atau tidak. Kau sudah merubah sebagian besar peran penting dihidupku. Aku bukan anak yang baik. Aku juga bukan anak yang penurut. Apalagi setelah bakatku keluar sedikit demi sedikit dan mulai meninggalkan timku. Tetsu, saat itu pikiranku kalut. Hampir tiga tahun aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sisi hatiku yang masih lembut memberontak dan memintaku untuk kembali. Sayangnya, egoku terlalu besar. Dan beruntung, kau masih disini. Menungguku, menyuruhku sekuat tenaga mu untuk berubah. Dengan caramu sendiri. Maka dari itu—terima kasih, sebanyak banyaknya"

Hening masih menyelimuti keduanya. "Tetsu, kau berhasil melewatiku. Sebagai hadiahnya, terima ini"

Aomine kemudian mengambil sebuah novel dengan cover biru langit dan sehelai bulu burung berwarna hitam. Novel berjudul _Sayap Rindu_ diberikan Aomine dan diterima oleh Kuroko. "Tak kusangka kau membelikanku novel", ucapnya. "Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Yah, waktu aku beli _Mai-chan_ aku melihat buku itu dan langsung teringat padamu"

"Kau rindu padaku?"

"Jangan harap."

Hening

"Daiki- _kun_ "

Hening bertambah lama

"Boleh aku panggil begitu?". Kuroko menengok menatap Daiki yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Heh? Memerah?

"Aomine- _kun_!—"

"Daiki, panggil aku begitu"

"Ah—Daiki... _kun_ "

Daiki akhirnya mengatur rona merahnya dan bertingkah rada keren dengan ingin memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku—namun nihil. Ia lupa jika Ia memakai celana yang tidak punya kantong samping. Dan langsung gelagapan.

Aomine menyambar kasar jaket dan tasnya dari bench. Tak lama suara cempreng khas Momoi terdengar. "Eh? Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Hm, ayo pulang Satsuki". Aomine berjalan mendahului Momoi yang menatapnya heran

"Daiki- _kun_ , nanti main lagi ya!". Dan Momoi sukses membulatkan mata dan menatap Kuroko, ' _Daiki...kun_?'-batinnya

"Eh?! T-Tetsu- _kun_?!"

"Hm? Ada apa Momoi- _san_?"

"P-Panggil n-nama kecilku juga!"

"Hm? Tidak apa apa?"

"U-Um!"

" _Jaa_ , Satsuki- _san_?". Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Satsuki merah bukan main. Tak lama Momoi memandang lurus punggung Daiki yang berjalan menjauh. Rona diwajahnya sudah hilang, diganti dengan senyuman manis yang tulus. Kuroko memperhatikannya.

"Tetsu- _kun_ "

"Ya?"

Momoi hening sebentar. Bayangan Ia dan sahabatnya dimasa SMP merasuki pikirannya. Dimana Ia baru bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_ , Midorin, dan Muk _kun_ saat mereka menjadi anak kelas satu pertama yang masuk _first string_ sama seperti Dai- _chan_. Dimana kemudian Ia bertemu dengan Tetsu- _kun_. Dimana Ia bertemu dengan Ki _-chan_ setelahnya. Dimana Ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Tetsu- _kun_ karna memberikan hadiah eskrim yang langka. Dan dimana semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Dimana tidak ada lagi kesan tim yang mereka dapat. Dimana kegelisahan dan saling memandang rendah satu sama lain ada. Dimana mereka terpecah.

Dan dimana Kuroko tidak menyerah pada mereka; berbeda dengannya. Bukan menyerah pada _Kisedai_ , Momoi tidak pernah menyerah akan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan pada saat seperti itu? Sampai Kuroko memberikan harapan padanya: membawa Dai- _chan_ nya kembali.

"Tetsu- _kun_ _arigato_!". Satsuki berteriak sekencang yang Ia bisa. Kemudian menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. Bukan khas nya sekali. Biasanya Satsuki hanya akan memeluknya erat sampai Ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"B-baiklah, terima kasih juga untuk hari ini. Dan juga minumnya Satsuki- _san_ ". Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa gugup. Mungkin karna perubahan sikap Satsuki secara tiba-tiba?

"Hehe bukan untuk itu. Tapi untuk yang itu terima kasih kembali. Yang kumaksudkan adalah terima kasih karna sudah mengembalikan si lima bocah bodoh yang merasa tinggi beberapa tahun yang lalu". Ah, kalimat itu lagi. Sekarang Satsuki yang mengatakannya?

Senyum manis kembali membingkai wajah manis Satsuki. Dan Kuroko baru sadar jika Satsuki sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan manis, pasti banyak lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya. "Ah! Tadi pada saat membeli minum aku melihat ini, untuk Tetsu- _kun_ "

Momoi mengeluarkan pensil berwarna biru yang ujungnya terdapat bonekan piyo yang juga berwarna biru. Sekilas, mirip dengan yang diberikan oleh Shintarou. "Untukku? Terima kasih, ini lucu sekali"

"Satsuki- _san_ , aku tidak tahu apakah benar aku yang merubah mereka. Aku pikir yang merubah mereka tidak lain adalah basket sendiri". Baik Kuroko ataupun Satsuki memandang jauh punggung Daiki. Dan kenangan itu kembali merebak ke otak mereka.

"Itu benar". Satsuki mulai berjalan menjauhi Kuroko. "Tapi Tetsu- _kun_ yang merubah mereka bukan juga hal yang salah, _Jaa ne_ Tetsu- _kun_!"

" _Hai' matta_ ". Kuroko membalas dengan berbisik.

 ** _-Seijuurou-kun Thanks Giving-_**

Tokyo hari itu sangat dingin. Tepat tanggal sembilan januari di tahun yang baru, Kuroko beserta tim basket Seirin memutuskan untuk berlibur dan pergi ke _onsen_ terdekat. _Gora onsen_ namanya jika Kuroko tak salah lihat. Bangunan sederhana nan rapih menyapa matanya. Belum lagi para pengunjung dan pekerja di _onsen_ itu terlihat berjejer menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, reservasi atas nama siapa?"

"Akashi Seijuurou". Ucap lelaki itu. Sontak Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya. _Akashi Seijuurou_? _Akashi Seijuurou yang itu_?

"Akashi- _kun_ ". Kuroko memanggil pelan si surai merah. Walaupun terkejut, Akashi dapat dengan mudah mengubah wajahnya kembali. "Kuroko?"

" _Ara_? Teman Sei- _chan_ sewaktu SMP bukan? Iya kan?". Lelaki cantik bersurai hitam itu terlihat heran.

" _Hai'_ Kuroko Tetsuya- _desu_ "

"Kuroko, sedang liburan juga?"

"Iya Akashi- _kun_ juga?"

"Oi Kuroko!"

Kagami Taiga akhirnya berhasil menemukannya. Sebenarnya Ia sempat tidak sadar juga dengan keberadaan Kuroko. Namun bertemu dengan Akashi berhasil membuatnya sadar dengan hawa tipisnya. "Jangan main kabur gitu dong!"

Taiga memukul punggung Kuroko kencang, sampai sampai Kuroko maju dan terputar hampir mengenai Akashi, sebelum tangan Akashi menghentikannya dengan menangkap pinggangnya. " _Ittai_ , Kagami- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ terima kasih"

"Akashi? Ngapain disini?". Alis Kagami bertaut. Masih segar diotaknya jika pemuda bersurai merah ini hampir menusuknya dengan gunting. Walau pemuda yang ditemuinya saat itu berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya sekarang.

"Berlibur. Ah boleh aku pinjam Kuroko sebentar?"

"Heh? Nanti _kantoku_ marah"

"Sebentar saja. Jika dalam dua jam Kuroko belum kembali, kalian boleh lapor polisi". Dan pemuda yang ada disana berhasil membulatkan matanya. Serius tuh? Kuroko belum pergi dari tempat itu pun, Kagami akan sudah lapor polisi.

.

"Dulu, aku dan ibuku sering kesini". Mereka berhenti tepat di pintu masuk restoran _tofu_ yang Nampak sederhana. Jaraknya hanya sekitar lima belas menit dari _Gora onsen_. Restoran itu didominasi warna putih, dengan bangunan kayu yang membuatnya malah menjadi pusat perhatian. Akashi masuk mendahului Kuroko. Dan matanya langsung menangkap meja diatas balkon. Empat buah meja dengan masing masing punya dua kursi itu sepi. Hanya satu dari empat meja itu yang berpenghuni. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau makan diluar pada saat cuaca begini?

Tapi Akashi memang tahu segalanya. Kuroko menyukai meja itu, terlihat privasi dan nyaman baginya. Akashi tersenyum singkat dan langsung menuju tangga. Kuroko hanya mengekor. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memasukkan kedua tangganya kedalam kantung samping celana nya. Membuatnya tampak lebih keren.

Tolong, tanpa begitu saja, dari tadi gadis dan ibu ibu sudah bisik bisik oleh ketampanannya. Dan sekarang Ia sengaja membuat gayanya semakin keren? Dan Kuroko semakin pundung. Kenapa Ia tak pernah bisa berkharisma seperti Akashi?

Kuroko menggembungkan wajahnya kesal—walau sebenarnya wajah itu masih terlampau datar untuk dikatakan menggembung. Tapi bukan Akashi jika Ia tak mengetahui hal sekecil itu. Dan itu semakin membuat Kuroko kesal.

Akashi menautkan alis. "Kau kenapa Kuroko? Kalau kedinginan kita ambil meja didalam saja"

"Tidak Akashi- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_ sendiri tidak kedinginan?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. Surainya yang sudah agak sedikit panjang menggelitik wajahnya, rasanya Kuroko ingin sekali membantunya menggunting poni itu. Karna dengan adanya poni itu, Akashi hanya terlihat lebih tampan. "Tidak, aku kan sedang bersamamu"

Hah? Apa itu tadi?

Kuroko memundurkan wajah terkejut. Masih dengan wajah terlampau datar untuk disebut malu malu tapi suka—walaupun iya.

"Maaf yang tadi bercanda", ucapnya kemudian. Kuroko terlihat mendesah lega, walau sebagian sakit hati juga.

"Aku kira cuaca dingin seperti ini cocok sekali memakan _tofu_. Jadi untuk apa kita memakannya didalam ruangan yang diberi penghangat?"

Oke, cukup masuk akal juga. Walaupun tidak membuat hati Kuroko sembuh sedikitpun.

"Jadi Akashi- _kun_ , ada apa mengajakku kemari?". Kuroko menyesap _earl grey_ nya pelan. Harum _earl grey_ itu baru baginya. Membuatnya terkejut sedikit. "Hm, teh ini enak"

Akashi tertawa pelan. Tak menyangka akan melihat wajah yang biasanya datar itu dapat tersenyum menggemaskan. "Namanya _earl grey_ Kuroko, kau bisa mendapatkannya di supermarket. Atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu yang langsung dari Inggris"

Oke, memang tak ada sedikitpun niatan Akashi untuk menyombongkan diri. Tapi bagi Kuroko?

"Tolong jangan sombong seperti itu Akashi- _kun_ , Aku tidak suka orang sombong"

Kuroko Tetsuya memang dapat berlaku diluar dugaannya.

"Hm? Jadi aku tidak boleh sombong supaya Kuroko **suka** padaku?". Oke, ini namanya modus. Dan ini tidak boleh berlanjut.

"Sudah Akashi- _kun_ , ada apa mengajakku kemari?"

"Kuroko memang suka _to the point_ ya"

"Kalau kau tidak mengembalikanku dalam waktu dua jam. Nanti mereka lapor polisi"

"Kau seperti anak hilang saja. Lagi pula masih ada satu setengah jam"

"Ya, dan kalau kita terus seperti ini, satu setengah jam tidak akan terasa"

"Waktu memang tidak pernah terasa jika bersama Kuroko"

Ini modus lagi, dan harus dihentikan.

"Maaf yang tadi bercanda"

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan anda"

"Terima kasih"

Dan sebelum Akashi membuka pembicaraan tentang _kenapa Ia menculik Kuroko Tetsuya secara terang terangan_ ini terjawab. Sup _tofu_ beserta nasi sudah ludes oleh keduanya. "Kuroko, ikut aku ke satu tempat lagi"

.

Lima belas menit lagi Ia habiskan untuk berjalan ketempat ini. Kuroko sempat tertegun karna Akashi membawanya ke pemakaman.

"Ini makam Ibuku"

Akashi berdiri didepan makam yang bersih. Seperti tidak pernah ditinggalkan orang orang.

Akashi Shiori namanya.

Nama yang cantik.

"Nama yang cantik"

Akashi menoleh mendapati Kuroko telah mengelungkupkan kedua tangannya. Wajah pucatnya kini merona merah akibat dingin dan lehernya yang bebas tanpa _muffler_. "Aku bisa bayangkan Ibu Akashi- _kun_ secantik apa. Seperti namanya, seperti Ibuku"

Akashi pernah menemuinya. Kuroko Tetsuna, Ibu dari Kuroko yang menyuruh mereka— _kiseki no sedai_ —makan malam dirumahnya dengan alasan ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuna itu hangat, parasnya cantik walau sudah berumur tiga puluhan—malah terlihat seperti belasan.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi aku masih punya fotonya"

Akashi mengeluarkan dompetnya, ada Akashi, Ibunya, dan Ayahnya tersenyum menghadap kamera. Keluarga bahagia: keluarga sempurna.

"Cantik sekali"

Hening lama berlalu diantara mereka. Akashipun memecah keheningan.

"Ibuku pernah bilang"

Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya masih menghadap kubur Ibunya.

"Jika kau punya seseorang yang spesial bagimu, pergilah temui aku"

Akashi berdiam lagi.

"Dan aku menemukanmu"

Kuroko menoleh menghadap Akashi yang sudah terlebih dahulu melihatnya.

"Kau spesial bagiku, Kuroko"

"Kau merubah hidupku. Untuk satu satunya alasan dihidupku selain menang karna marga Akashi yang kupunya, atau untuk membanggakan Ayah atau Ibuku, adalah kau Kuroko"

"Terima kasih", ucapan itu adalah ucapan terakhir dari bibir Akashi, sebelum Ia mengalungkan _scarf_ merah miliknya pada leher Kuroko yang sudah mulai memerah. "Pakailah"

Kuroko kaget sebentar. Ingin menolak namun _scarf_ yang diberikan Akashi benar benar hangat dan nyaman. Belum lagi wangi _mint_ ala Akashi yang menempel dan merebak pada penciumannya hanya menambah rasa Sukanya pada _scarf_ itu.

Namun, Kuroko tersadar satu hal. _Terima kasih_ —kalimat itu lagi. Kalimat yang sudah berbulan bulan ini seperti menghantuinya oleh _kisedai_

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak sespesial itu", elaknya

"Kau spesial bagiku. Terus dan selalu. Jangan pernah lupa"

Perdebatan itu terhenti. Dan tak ada lagi yang memulai. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemakaman itu dikunjungi oleh banyak orang. Termasuk makam tepat disamping Akashi Shiori.

"Kuroko, ayo pulang"

.

"Akashi- _kun_ , _scarf_ nya!". Akashi dan Kuroko datang tepat dua menit sebelum secara resmi menculik Kuroko Tetsuya selama dua jam. "Untukmu, anggap sebagai permintaan terima kasih karna telah muncul dihidupku"

Semburat merah terlihat dari Kuroko. Oke, apa dia tidak punya malu?!

Akashi berbalik sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang sekarang mungkin berjarak lima meter darinya. "Seijuurou- _kun_ ". Kuroko berucap pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sang pemilik nama.

Akashi tersenyum manis. "Tetsuya"

Ini bukan hal baru baginya. Tapi Seijuurou yang sekarang tidaklah memanggil namanya dengan penuh tekanan. Dan senyum terbingkai diwajah Kuroko.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi di lapangan basket tahun lalu. Kau mengerti?"

Kuroko mengerjap sebentar, dan mengangguk.

 **To be Continued**

 **Lima ribu tujuh ratus lebih words untuk fanfic ini. Fanfic ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter. Jadi chapter selanjutnya sudah tamat ya. Oh! Dan chapter depan tidak akan sepanjang chapter ini, akan aku buat seperti fanfic biasa. Chapter dua akan di publish masih dalam kurun waktu minggu ini. Karna sebenarnya fanfictionnya sudah selesai kubuat hehe. Untuk yang menunggu lanjutan fanfic ku yang lain mohon bersabar ya:3 sedang dikerjakan kook hehe**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Akari Hanaa**


	2. Chapter 2: Sepuluh Tahun Setelahnya

**Kisedai's Thanks Giving**

 **Chapter II:** Sepuluh Tahun Setelahnya.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

An original **Kuroko no Basuke** fanfiction written by me, Akari Hanaa

Author menyarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari **Shion Miyawaki – Moonlight** sambil membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang tau mungkin tak akan asing. Ya, lagu ini adalah _insert song_ dari Anime **Assasination Classroom**

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh Januari 2026 adalah hari ini. Berjarak sembilan tahun dari hari yang dijanjikan oleh mereka berenam. Sembilan tahun yang lalu—dimana tidak ada dari mereka yang datang. Hari yang paling dibenci Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tak ada yang berubah dari lapangan itu, kecuali cat yang kembali cerah karna sudah dicat ulang. Ya, ini adalah kali ke empat Kuroko Tetsuya mendatangi tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Sembilan tahun yang lalu dan tiga tahun terakhir.

Hari ini, hari yang dibencinya tidak akan pernah berubah. Selama lima dari mereka tidak menjajakkan kaki dilapangan itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa setelah menyelesaikan strata I dan strata II, Ia malah bertambah bodoh? Untuk apa menunggu mereka yang tak akan pernah datang? Untuk apa masih berharap?

Tapi, untuk hari ini—benar benar hanya untuk hari ini saja, Bisakah Ia kembali berharap? Dimana untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun Ia merasakan lapangan itu terasa hangat kembali di musim dingin ini?

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya mengedarkan pandang. Sosok itu memerangkap matanya. Ia kenal—sangat kenal dengan sosok bersurai hijau lumut yang potongannya pun tidak pernah berubah. Midorima Shintarou namanya.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan Kuroko bangkit berdiri menyambutnya. "Shintarou—"

Belum selesai Ia memanggilnya, sosok-sosok lain muncul dibelakangnya. Kelima sosok itu tersenyum. Midorima berhenti, berbalik ke belakang dan menunggu keempat pemuda lainnya mendekat. "Apa ini? Kenapa kita bisa datang bersamaan- _ssu_?"

Sosok bersurai kuning yang dikenali Kuroko sebagai Kise Ryouta itu memekik heran. Tak ada yang berubah darinya—kecuali ketampanan yang Kuroko akui memang bertambah.

"Berisik Kise, kau masih saja berisik seperti dulu- _nodayo_ ". Telinga dan memori Kuroko Tetsuya seakan merebak kembali ke masa lalu. _Suffix_ aneh yang tak pernah berubah dari sahabat-sahabatnya memaksanya tersenyum.

" _Are_? _Minna_ , kalian datang juga?". Suara malas yang terdengar jelas oleh pemuda bersurai ungu yang lagi lagi tidak berubah itu, kecuali tubuhnya yang terasa lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Dikenali sebagai Murasakibara Atsushi oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. "Mine- _chin_ , Aka- _chin_ juga kesini?"

"Ah, aku baru selesai patroli ketika melihat Tetsu disitu". Pemuda tan yang dengan gagahnya memakai seragam polisi itu menggaruk tengkuk. Dibelakangnya, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lembut. Rambut merahnya terlihat lebih panjang, bagin kiri disisir rapih kebelakang secara formal. Jas membalut tubuhnya yang atletis—lagi lagi, Kuoko tak melihat perbedaan signifikan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Kelima sosok itu berdiri bersisian sekarang. Masing-masing menatap Kuroko intens. Tatapan itu membawa kakinya mendekati pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Kuroko/Kuroko- _chhi_ / Kuro- _chin_ /Tetsu/Tetsuya"

Dan entah sejak kapan, matanya menjadi basah. Sungai kecil mengalir deras dipipinya. Kuroko menyentuh pipinya heran. Hujan? Tentu saja bukan.

Kelima pemuda dihadapannya tidak bergeming selain tetap tersenyum.

"Tetsuya"

Sosok merah itu mendekati Kuroko yang tak bisa bergerak sesentipun. Kuroko membenci hari itu. Kuroko membenci kelima pemuda yang tidak menepati janji itu. Tapi rasa rindunya lebih besar daripada itu. Rasa rindunya lebih besar daripada ego untuk menampar pemuda merah itu. Dan karna alasan itu, Kuroko membawa dirinya memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda merah itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kepala merah mencium bahu Kuroko yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maaf kami baru datang sekarang. Kami merindukanmu"

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali mendongak mendapati keempat pemuda lainnya tersenyum pahit. "Kuroko- _chhi_ , maaf"

Akashi Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan berani menatap iris biru sendu yang sirat dengan kerinduan pada mereka.

Akashi Seijuurou berani bertaruh dengan tahtanya, Kuroko telah memendam rasa itu sepuluh tahun lamanya—walaupun itu sudah tidak penting lagi.

"Aku ingin ikut kalian". Ucap Kuroko penuh tenaga, menghilangkan isak tangis agar terlihat tegar.

Akashi melihat kebelakang, melihat pemuda dengan seragam dokter, pemuda dengan seragam pilot, pemuda dengan seragam polisi, dan pemuda dengan seragam koki itu menggeleng serempak. Dan Akashi kembali menatap iris Kuroko dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau merindukan kami, aku tahu"

"Biarkan aku membalas budi"

"Bukan dengan begitu caranya"

"ini satu satunya cara"

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas. Satu satunya yang Ia tahu: Kuroko akan tetap membangkang atas perintahnya.

"Tetsuya, tetaplah seperti itu. Berjanjilah padaku"

Kuroko Tetsuya tak mengindahkan atau mengangguk. "Jangan pergi, aku rindu kalian"

"Kami tidak pergi"

.

Sosok itu tersenyum kala matanya yang tak pernah terbuka setelah sekian tahun. Surai indahnya sudah terlalu panjang untuk seorang lelaki. Namun, lelaki itu tak bisa memotongnya. Tak akan pernah bisa. Bibir mungil itupun sudah terlalu kering untuk ukuran manusia. Tapi Ia tak akan pernah bisa membasahinya. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Senyum itu membuat pemuda lainnya terkejut. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar itu dengan sekuat tenaga yang Ia bisa. Jatuh tersungkur dikoridor itupun tak masalah baginya. Ia melihat senyum itu! Ia melihat senyum itu lagi! Bisakah dirinya berharap?

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Perubahan ini bagus, Ia sudah bisa menggerakkan alat geraknya. Semoga ini menjadi awal baginya"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku dengan tegang. Kalimat itu membuat gadis bersurai pink keluar dari ruangan dengan menahan tangis.

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Dokter dengan surai hijau lumut itu menyebutkan nama pasiennya. Jika tidak dengan keriput yang banyak diwajahnya, dokter itu akan mengingatkannya pada sosok hijau lumut kenalannya.

"Sembilan tahun lamanya Ia tak lebih beruntung dari anakku". Mata hijau lumut miliknya berair. Menggunung sampai penglihatannya buram. "Hari ini aku tarik kemali kalimat itu, kita akan menemuinya lagi"

Kelopak mata tua itu diturunkan. "Hari ini sepuluh Januari. Aku akan mengunjungi anakku. Aku akan segera kembali"

Kagami Taiga mengangguk. Iris merahnya membawanya menangkap sosok kurus tak berdaya diranjang. Hidungnya ditutupi alat pernapasan bantuan. Sepanjang lengannya ditempeli alat alat rumah sakit. Tak lupa monitor hitam dengan garis zig-zag, yang selama sembilan tahun terakhir menjadi hal yang paling diperhatikannya.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya terjebak dalam mimpinya. Koma selama sembilan tahun setelah kejadian itu. Sepuluh Januari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, yang telah merenggut nyawa saudara-saudaranya.

Memori itu merebak ke ingatannya. Memori sepuluh tahun yang lalu kala Ia meninggalkan mereka dilapangan itu untuk membeli minum—karna Aomine berhasil membuat kesabarannya menipis dengan terus-terusan berteriak. "Oi Bakagami! Lebih baik kau belikan minum untuk kami sambil berlari! Sekalian olahraga!"

Kagami melihat lapangan tanpa pagar itu dari sebrang. Matanya menangkap lima pemuda berbeda warna itu dari balik jalan raya yang penuh dengan pacu mobil. Tunggu, lima? Kemana lagi Kuroko Tetsuya?

.

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan menuju tim Akashi dilapangan sebrang setelah Ia berhasil menenangkan Kise Ryouta yang terus-terusan mengeluh karna untuk yang kelima kalinya Ia tak bisa setim dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Tepat ketika Ia berdiri di tengah lapangan. Suara Kagami dari sebrang membuatnya menoleh. Dan Kuroko tak bergeming. Truk dengan kecepatan—mungkin—sekitar 120 km/jam itu akan sukses menabraknya dan menghancurkan tulangnya tulangnya.

Ia menutup iris birunya, Ia tidak menunggu truk itu menghantamnya atas kehendaknya, tidak. Ia menunggu karna tak ada satupun dari tubuhnya yang dapat Ia gerakkan.

Sosok itu memeluknya. Dekapan erat serta air mata dari sosok itu menyadarkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko memberanikan dirinya membuka mata. Ia dan Akashi terpental jauh. Matanya menangkap senyum dibalik tangisan sang kapten. Netranya menangkap hal lain. Sahabatnya—saudaranya, keempat saudara lainnya ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tangan keempatnya sama sama mendorong dirinya dan Akashi menjauhi truk, sebelum hancur terhimpit diantara truk dan _bench_. Mata Kuroko membulat sempurna. Suara teriakan tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Darah mengucur dari arah sahabat sahabatnya. Air mata pun tak bisa Ia hentikan.

"Tetsuya". _Baritone_ itu menyadarkannya. Kuroko berhasil menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Akashi terhimpit diantara ban truk dan lapangan. Sebagian besar tubuhnya berdarah, tidak terkecuali kepalanya. Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Akashi kembali berbicara. "Maaf"

Dan manik _Ruby_ yang paling Kuroko suka itu menutup perlahan. Untuk selamanya.

.

Sejak saat itu. Setahun lamanya Kuroko tak bisa berpikir. Kelopaknya terbuka, tapi Ia mengindahkan dirinya untuk bicara. Ia mengindahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Sebelum Ia divonis koma sampai sembilan tahun lamanya. Kagami Taiga bersama Momoi Satsuki, orang tuanya, serta orang tua dari kelima pemuda yang terenggut nyawanya, adalah orang orang yang terus menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, tepat pada tanggal sepuluh Januari setiap tahun. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan datang selain kedua orang tuanya. Dan mereka berdua mengerti.

.

Gundukan tanah itu masih berbau harum. Langit menjatuhkan air yang turun deras. Seolah mengantarkan sosok itu dengan menangis. Lima gundukan tanah disebelah kanan sosok itu masih bersih seperti kepunyaan sosok itu, meski sudah sepuluh tahun dihuni. Sepuluh Januari sepuluh tahun kemudian, tanah kosong itu akhirnya dihuni olehnya. Baik Kagami, Momoi, kedua orang tua sosok itu, maupun orang tua pemuda lainnya harus mengunjungi pemakaman itu dua kali pada hari ini. Pertama untuk mengunjungi penghuni tempat itu. Yang kedua untuk mengantarkan Kuroko Tetsuya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

R.I.P

KUROKO TETSUYA

31 JANUARI 1998 – 10 JANUARI 2027

"Kuroko, sekarang janjimu dengan mereka akan kau tepati kan? Janjimu untuk kembali bercerita dan kembali menjadi tim yang solid?". Kagami Taiga menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Momoi yang tak hentinya menangis. "Kami menyayangi kalian"

 **FIN**

Gajelas? Iya:") gatau author lagi galau berat. Jadi kepikiran bikin genre _hurt_ begini. Sakit sih sebenarnya pas nulis suami kelindes truk. Terus, Tetsuya juga koma sembilan tahun. _Hell_ , itu lama banget! Tapi Hanaa suka, biar dramatis *ditendang*

See ya next time!

 ** _-side story-_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bibi Kuroko, ini barang barangnya yang masih tertinggal dirumah sakit"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah Taiga-kun, apa bibi boleh minta tolong langsung masukkan ke kamar Tetsuya-kun?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Baik bi, Ojyamasimasu"_**

 ** _Kagami membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna biru langit tersebut. Baru sampai pintunya saja_** ** _,_** ** _hati Kagami kembali mencelos jika mengingat Ia sudah tidak ada. Tapi sayangnya, itulah kenyataannya. Dan Kagami memasuki kamar itu sambil mengatur nafas agar tak menangis_** ** _sesegukan_** ** _._**

 ** _Kamar itu bersih, tak ada debu yang menempel pada dinding maupun ranjangnya. Walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun tak dihuni. Kagami kemudian menurunkan box besar itu dimeja terdekat. Matanya mengelilingi kamar milik Kuroko yang tidak terlalu luas. Dan berhenti pada nakas yang punya banyak note di dinding belakangnya. Kagami maju untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Kisedai's Thanks Giving" tertera di dinding belakang nakas tersebut. Sengaja di cat dan digambar dengan cantik. Di atas nakas itu terdapat banyak barang yang berjejer rapi. Kuroko menaruh box box kecil yang membuat beberapa barang terlihat tinggi._**

 ** _Box pertama diwarnai hijau dan diberi note "Shintarou-kun 8 Mei 2016". Diatasnya terdapat gantungan kunci berbentuk burung piyo berwarna biru langit. Box kedua lebih tinggi dan yang paling tinggi diantaranya, diwarnai dengan cat ungu terang bertuliskan "Atsushi-kun 28 Juni 2016". Diatasnya terdapat gelang anyam khas akita yang juga berwarna biru. Box ketiga diberi warna kuning pucat bertuliskan "Ryouta-kun 12 Juli 2016". Diatasnya terdapat wristband baru dengan warna biru langit. Box selanjutnya lebih lebar dari box lainnya yang diberi warna berbeda di dua sisi. Satu sisi berwarna biru malam dan yang satu sisi diberi warna pink cerah bertuliskan "Daiki-kun", "Satsuki-san" dan "4 agustus 2016". Diatasnya ada novel dengan warna biru langit dan pensil cantik yang juga berwarna biru langit. Didepan box box itu terdapat muffler yang mengisi sisa bagian nakas. Muffler tebal dan panjang itu berwarna merah yang ujungnya bergradasi biru. Dibawah muffler itu terlihat note kecil bertuliskan "Seijuurou-kun 9 Januari 2017"._**

 ** _Kagami mengerjap pelan ketika Ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke kamarnya. "Taiga-kun? Ada apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bibi, ini apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, nakas itu"_**

 ** _Hening sebentar sementara perempuan itu berjalan mendekati dan duduk disampingnya. "Tetsuya-_** ** _kun_** ** _langsung kesana kemari mencari cat dan box box itu malam setelah kalian pergi ke onsen waktu itu"_**

 ** _Tangan mungil milik perempuan itu dibawanya keujung muffler pemberian Akashi dan menarik sesuatu didalamnya. "Aku ingin memberitahukan Tetsuya-_** ** _kun_** ** _tentang hal ini, tapi tak pernah bisa"_**

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuna menarik secarik kertas dari ujung muffler itu dan memberikannya pada Kagami. Kagami membuka perlahan kertas itu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kali ini Ia berbaring dilapangan itu lagi. Matanya tertutup dan surainya menari kesana kemari menggelitik wajahnya. Lama rasanya Ia tak merasakan kehangatan dari lapangan itu lagi. Dan sosok itu membuka matanya perlahan. Iris biru langitnya menatap awan dan sepasang ruby diatasnya. "Seijuurou-kun?"_**

 ** _Sosok itu tersenyum manis."Tetsuya"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sekarang aku boleh ikut kalian kan?"_**

 ** _Sosok itu mengangguk pelan. "Tetsuya memang selalu membangkang"_**

 **Fin**

Beneran fin ya, saya gamau ditabok readers gara gara lagi lagi kepanjangan. Ciao!

Akari Hanaa


End file.
